The Love you Save
by Moonwalker86
Summary: Sparrow Roberts and Michael Jackson have been in the spotlight for as long as they remember, music and been on stage is all they know. As they both break off from their musical families and become solo artists ,  aww I suck at summeries


_**Chapter 1: **__This started out originally as a poem, a play off the hit song by J5 its one of my many favorite J5 songs I got a chance to perform it when I was 11 yrs old on stage the song has a lot of history for me, This one is for you Michael (RIP) for your always in my heart!_

_**The Love You Save!**_

_**The Tour **_

_Tonight is the 2__nd__ leg of our tour with The Jackson 5 Thank god we're traveling in Tour buses tonight cause I really don't do so well on planes, they say it's the safest way to travel I think NOT! Me puking my guts out is not my idea of feeling safe. Sadly the Jacksons have their own Bus which is a couple of feet away on the road from ours, I say sadly because it would be nice to see how different they seem without being on stage and not giving interviews and not signing autographs. __GIRLS GET PREPARED; WE'RE GOING TO BE AT THE ARENA IN 20MINS, SO WHATEVER GIRLY STUFF YOU HAVE TO DO I SUGGEST YOU START NOW! __My dad said screaming from the back of the bus, Jonathan Roberts manages a musical group called' The Mood rings' that's what were known as on stage off stage were known as his Moody daughters, soon as he found out that all 7 of his daughters were musically inclined that set off a spark in his mind and here we are on tour with one of the hottest family acts ever. As I be ginned putting on my footie's and grabbing up my journal and standing and heading towards the back of the bus to get ready, one of my older sister's Erin came rushing pass me knocking me back down into my seat and turning towards me saying: Sparrow I know your not going in the bathroom little girl, I'm not little I'm just small for my age I growled angrily looking up at her __HEY HEY __none of that ladies my dad said as he walked toward us pushing us both to the back and urging us to get ready. As I ran to the vanity mirror near the washroom I quickly be ginned brushing my hair trying to get it as straight as possible, while frustrated with my hair I listened to my four older sisters( Erin, Jasmine, Lena and Lenora the twins) discussed which Jackson brother they would most likely let get to third base hit a home run and blow out of the park with fire attached (hey im only ten give me a break im not suppose to be hearing such things) but anyways its been the hot topic every night on our bus for the pass 6 weeks and I've so had it with hearing all that junk. So as I put on my blue satin dress and slipped my feet into my shiny black dress shoes I heard my dad yell for the second time __GIRLS 10MINS! __Soon as that announcement was made I believe my sisters almost took flight as I dived out the way onto the floor watching them fight over the mirror , I stood as a sharp pain went thru my hand and pulsated straight to my pinky finger ( oh man I must've hurt it trying to steer clear of these fools). __**Hey Sparrow!**__ my dad called before I could take off to see what he wanted, my sister Erin flew pass me again almost knocking me down as she walked pass yeah that's right Sparrow….. Hey isn't that a name of a bird shoo shoo bird fly away, hey Erin don't do that my sister Jasmine said to Erin in a very firm voice. What am I doing Jazzy huh? She thinks she's all that cause she sings lead, I don't care who sings lead long as we get out there and have fun doing what we love doing Jasmine says, Erin says as she leans down and looks me right in my eyes, you know I could take that spot from you just like that (Snapping her fingers in my face) as I flinched she laughed, your so full of it you know that, my sister Jasmine said feeling sorry for Erin. What's wrong with my name I asked as Jasmine walked over to me nothing lil sis, nothing at all she said as she pulled my hair behind me ear, now go see what dad wants and tell him we're almost ready she said as she smiled at me. As I slowly exited the room I over heard my sisters talking, why do you have to be so mean she's a little kid and most importantly she's our sister and were suppose to look out for each other and not go into some type of Jealous rage over who gets more attention in the lime light, I'm not jealous I just don't think her voice is all that special, now little Michael Jackson he has an amazing stage Presence as well as a soulful voice just to be 12 years old what she could do is get some pointers from him ,Oh god Erin You need help, my sister Jasmine said. As I walked to my father finally, no longer feeling confident in my on stage Persona I sadly answered Yes daddy, hey can you help me get your little sisters dressed (I also have two younger sisters, Mary 6,and Jessica 8) Between the two of them they can create a whole symphony just by their self. Mary Plays the Piano and Jessica on drums. So as I begin getting them dressed the hard vibrations of the bus jerked us all around as we struggled to keep balanced my father ran to the window looking out and yelled __**YOU GIRLS BETTER BE READY CAUSE WERE HERE! **__As the tension beggined to swell, my older sisters immediately rushed from the back chattering amongst them selves. __**Ok show time ladies **__he said clapping his hands together very loudly as we filed a straight line as the doors opened dad stepped off first and stood to the side and held out his hand to help each one of us off the bus , as the roar of the crowd grew louder we politely stood as camera's were flashing in our direction, after a short while we heading toward the arena, as my dad picked up my baby sister Mary and held the hand of my sister Jessica I wasn't too far behind them and neither were my older sisters, ( oh my god guys im so nervous one of my sisters said, oh me too my sister Lena said, Just don't throw up on me Erin complained) as the guards opened the doors to the arena, my heart felt as if it had sank to my feet. I saw the guard pointing to the end of the hallway letting my father and bodyguards know where we were to go before the show started, as we started up the hall we then made a left entering a room with tables full of snacks and video arcade machines and sofa's were lined up against the walls all around the side of the room, My sister's and I were escorted to one side of the room as we were seated I then gazed up and noticed the Jackson's were right a cross the room. In a circle they stood as their father Joe Jackson was instructing his sons how he expected them to awe the crowd in tonight's show, as I listened in on Mr. Jackson's speech, I suddenly became tensed, as he added the words or else at the end(so much pressure he puts them under) I thought to myself. My father then stood in front of us and encouraged us to just worry about having fun and remember our que's, I quickly stood up and looked my father right the eyes and said will mommy be here to see us perform, (two years ago our family suffered a tremendous strain, my mother had been on and off sick after my younger sister Mary was born, she soon was diagnosed with cancer, I didn't know how serious the disease was) No sweetie my dad said touching my cheek but not to worry my dear she's with us all in prayer and spirit, soon after Joe came over shaking my fathers hand for a brief second, the stage manager came in yelling __**Ok lets move out everyone! **__We all be ginned walking out into the hall When I realized I didn't have my notepad with me ( I carry it every where with me especially since my biggest dream was coming true right before my eyes every night, getting to travel the world and writing everything I see down) So I quickly did a U-TURN and made a mad dash back into the room. I desperately searched the area where I was sitting with my sister's, and there it was my lavender note pad laying on the floor with all my color pencils spread out all over, I quickly dropped to my knees to pick everything up, as I stood and dust my self off I then shoved all my pencils into the attached pouch on the side of the pad. When I turned to head for the door yet again, I bumped into to someone with such force it knocked us both to the floor, as I focused my eyes I heard a sweet angelic voice say 'I'm sorry , are you ok'…_


End file.
